The present invention relates to the sport of skiing and pertains particularly to improved grass skis.
Many devices have been proposed in the past to enable one to enjoy the sport of skiing without the necessity of snow or specially prepared ski slopes. Such devices take many forms which the present is of a type known particularly as a grass ski in that it is designed primarily for use on grass covered surfaces and slopes.
The generally preferred form of the grass ski employs a track laying device employing belts or chains that are supported on rollers on a rather rigid runner so that the device is totally supported on the endless belt or chain which lays down as the device moves across the surface. Such devices normally employ a runner anywhere from 1 to 4 feet in length that is rather rigid and does not provide the cushioning or spring effect of typical snow skis.
Many different approaches to the mounting of endless tracks have been proposed. One seemingly successful approach to the mounting of such belts and chains on the runners is that of an endless guide track around which the belt or chain is supported on a plurality rollers. The tracks, however, are extremely rigid and fail to produce the cushioning or spring effect of the customary snow ski. The lack of flexibility results in a rough ride over the ski surface unless the surface is smooth.
It is desirable that grass skis be available which closely simulate the effect of snow skis.